


Enthrall

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim takes his, 'I am a Vampire' prank a little further.





	Enthrall

 

 

 

"Good Luck." Dwight states on his way out, subtly edging around Jim, and the things is - he _means_ it. Pulling up his collar as if that'd stop Jim if he really _wanted_ it. Jim makes sure to take a long, roving look at Dwight's neck.

It's hilarious. Top shelf pranking at its best and Jim can't help but congratulate himself on the improv.

There's a nagging thought that...Jim _could_ take it to the next level. He could be the floating vampire outside Buffy's ( _Dwight_ ' _s_ ) window. It's not like he doesn't have Dwight's address already. The address rolodex isn't exactly well guarded and Jim is maybe a little embarrassed to admit he was curious how Dwight lived - that maybe he'd taken a drive past before.

Jim considers it. The payoff would be _immense_. All for a quick stop at Dwight's house.

It really isn't a choice at all.

 

 

 

Dwight's farm looks almost foreboding at dusk. Which is perfect for what Jim has planned.

It's a little quaint too, a perfectly maintained suburban home. Jim imagines Dwight planting the flowers and can't stop a smile.

He parks his car out of sight from the door and walks up.

He's rubbed a little chalk on his face to make it realistic and thankfully there'd been some questionable leftover fangs from last Halloween.

He has to stop himself from giggling before he rings the doorbell.

He hears a faint, "Mose - stop it!" before the door cracks open.

Dwight is looking ruffled, a little annoyed, but the part Jim almost creams himself over is Dwight's kitten pajamas. Little kitten faces evenly spaced on a dark, blue background.

Dwight's face pales in fear. Which is the most hilarious thing ever.

He's about to close the door but Jim stops it with a hand, leans suavely against the door jamb.

"You gonna let me in Dwight?"

"No!" Dwight protests, "why would I do that?"

Just as Mose - the cousin Jim has heard so much about but never met - pops up from behind and yells,

"Come in!"

"Mose No!!" Dwight yells dramatically.

But it's too late. Jim glides in with a fangy smile.

Mose makes a face at that and retreats. Dwight's left squirming in the doorway.

"So that's Mose." Jim asks, already knowing the answer.

He isn't prepared for the alarmed look on Dwight's face.

"You stay away from Mose. He's innocent." Dwight says seriously.

"Well, I mean - I need blood Dwight." Jim says bluntly. He'd been meaning to hedge around it - to upgrade the hilarity - but sometimes he just can't wait.

"You can..." Dwight trails off reluctantly, swallows heavily, "You can drink my blood."

But then Jim steps towards him and he steps back.

"Can't you just...can't you just drink from an animal?" Dwight says desperately, "I've got a lot of goats."

Jim makes a face and shrugs with a put upon sigh.

"Sorry Dwight. Has to be human."

"O-okay." Dwight shudders weakly.

Jim almost feels bad but the fact that there's any one this gullible quells his guilt.

This time when Jim approaches Dwight doesn't step back. He arches back though and Jim has to lean over him a little until they're face to face. Jim doesn't exactly know what his end game is, but whatever it is he knows it's going to be glorious.

Dwight bares his neck.

Jim lets his breath ghost across it.

"How'd you know where I live?" Dwight whispers, eyes squeezed shut.

"I could smell you." Jim improvises without a thought.

"But...why _me_?" Dwight whines. "Is it because...because you hate me?"

Jim actually straightens up a little at that.

"No Dwight," he says after a pause that's too telling, then cheerfully to cover it, "It's because I like you!"

"Then wouldn't you go after Pam? Or Phyllis? Or literally everyone in the office before me?" Dwight spills out quickly.

Dwight sure has a lot of questions as a man who thinks he's about to get his blood sucked.

"Well - I already did. You're the last one Dwight." Jim says eerily.

"Okay." Dwight says, with real resignation, "Just don't hurt Mose."

It's pathetically sweet. Jim almost gets goosebumps.

"Promise." Jim says, then, "Don't worry. It's supposed to feel good."

Since Dwight isn't looking he pops the teeth out. Stares at Dwight's exposed neck and thinks, _Am I really gonna...?_

Which is silly, because of course he's gonna.

It's a little odd, pressing his mouth to the juncture where Dwight's neck and shoulder meet. Dwight whimpers and Jim notices where he was pale before he's turning red.

Jim gives him a hickey, because of course he does. Jim's maybe sucking a little longer than strictly necessary. When he pulls away Dwight is flushed and his eyes are a little glassy.

"You...didn't kill me?" Dwight says, like he almost can't believe it.

"Well, you know we vampires have huge _appetites_." Jim says, all flirt, "But I guess I must have ruined my supper beforehand."

Dwight stares at him, dazed. He tries to step around him then though and stumbles a little. Jim just barely catches him by the arm.

"Woah Buddy. How are you feeling?" Jim asks happily.

"Um...lightheaded." Dwight replies, worry evident in his voice.

"Nah, you'll be fine." Jim dismisses.

He leads Dwight gently over to a seat.

"Good night Dwight."

"Yeah, see you at work tomorrow."

Dwight's brow is furrowed, he doesn't seem to realize the contradiction he's just said and Jim doesn't clue him in.

He does grin though, the whole way home.

 

 

 

When he turns up at work the next day he noticeably slathers himself in sunscreen, just to be consistent.

Dwight looks over him sternly when he walks in but even Oscar notices the small flush Dwight has going.

"Dwight, you're blushing. And oh my god is that a hickey?!" Oscar's excited.

Angela's head snaps to them but otherwise everyone else either hasn't arrived or is ignoring them.

"No! I'll have you know I got this after a battle with a very ferocious beast..." By the time Dwight gets to the end his voice is getting small, and he can't meet Jim's eyes.

"Right." Oscar scoffs, still pleased, "Keep your secrets then."

 

 

 

"It's a war wound." Dwight says later in the lunchroom, defensively, when he spots Jim out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh I got that part." Jim says, smiles innocently.

"I see you never ate everyone like you said." Dwight says, pleased to be contrary.

"Did I say that though?" Jim asks, and goes through the motions like he's trying to remember.

"Well either way, I just wanted to say, if you...need a donor again, I'd be fine with that." Dwight rushes out.

Dwight isn't looking at him as he says it. His blush though speaks for itself.

"As long as you don't...hurt me." Dwight continues.

Jim doesn't answer for a second because he gets the distinct impression they're not talking about bloodsucking. He must take to long though because Dwight suddenly springs up and starts gathering his stuff in a hurry.

Jim grasps his hand to stop him.

"I won't hurt you." Jim says, serious.

"Vampires bite, it's in their nature." Dwight counters.

"I...yeah," Jim clears his throat, has no good response, "That's true. I'm...I'm sorry."

It's weak, an apology that probably should have come way sooner. Nonetheless Dwight accepts it without hesitation.

"Just...watch the teeth, that's all I ask."

Jim still has his hand over top of Dwight's. It's a little gutsy but he turns Dwight's hand so its palm up and interlaces their fingers. Dwight sits back down. He's all red and pointedly not looking at Jim.

After a long moment of silence, where Jim is thinking of something smooth to say, he finally comes out with,

"Nibbles are okay though, right?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
